Crazy Over Daisy
Crazy Over Daisy is an animated short starring Donald Duck, Chip 'n' Dale, and Daisy Duck. It was produced in 1949 and released in 1950. Synopsis Donald's quiet bicycle ride to see Daisy is interrupted by Chip 'n' Dale. Lyrics Daisy, Daisy you're the one That gets me captivated Everytime you look at me I get so addlepated And when I'm riding along the street Everybody that I meet Says "there goes the guy that's crazy over sweet Daisy Mae". Characters *Donald Duck *Chip'n' Dale *Daisy Duck (final scene) *Mickey Mouse (cameo) *Minnie Mouse (cameo) *Goofy (cameo) Releases Television *''Disneyland, episode #2.25: "Where Do the Stories Come From?" *The New Mickey Mouse Club, May 12, 1977 *Good Morning, Mickey, episode #35 *Donald Duck Presents, episode #13 *Mickey's Mouse Tracks, episode #1 *The Ink and Paint Club, episode #1.40: "Crazy Over Daisy" Home video *Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Limited Gold Editions - Daisy'' (VHS) *''Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Favorites: Best Pals - Donald and Daisy'' (DVD) *''Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald, Volume 3'' (DVD) Trivia *The cartoon was inspired in a whole song written by Oliver Wallace, which shares the title of the cartoon "Crazy Over Daisy". *Along the episode, Donald keeps whistling the song and the episode ends with the music again. Donald also briefly whistles the song in Out on a Limb and Dude Duck. He also briefly quacks the song in Chips Ahoy. *Donald's design in this cartoon, which notably has him resembling a younger version of Scrooge McDuck, was notably reused for the younger Scrooge's appearance in Mickey's Christmas Carol. Additionally, several early Toon Disney promos that used clips from this short had Donald mistakenly identified as Scrooge. *The song "Crazy Over Daisy" had new lyrics written for the record Walt Disney Takes You to Disneyland, and was retitled "Meet Me Down on Main Street". This new version of the song was performed by the Mellomen and was later reused as track 4 of the first disc for A Musical History of Disneyland. **In addition, an instrumental of this song can be heard in the Disney's Magic Artist CD-ROM whenever the user clicks on Daisy's interactive model sheet. *This is the only cartoon to have Daisy Duck and Chip 'n Dale pairing together, until 1983 in Mickey's Christmas Carol. *This is somewhat of a followup to The Nifty Nineties. *During his bicycle ride, Donald rides through reused animation of the band in the gazebo and the children playing from the "Casey at the Bat" segment of Make Mine Music. *This marks the only appearances of Mickey and Minnie in a theatrical Donald Duck cartoon. *The cartoon originally had special opening and closing titles, but are lost and the only version in circulation is the reissue print. Gallery 49005.jpg 49006.jpg|Goofy's brief cameo. 49007.jpg|Mickey and Minnie's brief cameo. 49008.jpg 49009.jpg 49010.jpg 49011.jpg 49012.jpg 49013.jpg 49014.jpg CODteasing.jpg CODteasing2.jpg CODteasing3.jpg Chip n dale mocking donald.gif Tumblr lzscxbjtmX1qko4x4o1 r1 500.gif Tumblr n62gu9b6351r3jmn6o1 1280.png|Reissue title Tumblr n62gvdfykG1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n62gwdgoSJ1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr_n62gy1geXT1r3jmn6o1_1280.png 1950-daisy-8.jpg 1950-daisy-7.jpg 1950-daisy-6.jpg 1950-daisy-5.jpg 1950-daisy-4.jpg 1950-daisy-3.jpg 1950-daisy-2.jpg 1950-daisy-1.jpg Donald crazy over daisy-2.jpg Tumblr lxiupj9TaM1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr_novisnawyM1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nqn5geNsvS1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nua32aGwIt1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg es:Crazy Over Daisy Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:Daisy Duck shorts Category:Chip 'n' Dale shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:1950 shorts